Shady the hedgehog's adventures
by hiltonsha187
Summary: Shady is a a normal 16 year old teenage girl/boy who goes to school and hang out with her friends, but what she didn't know was that someone is watching her.


One day, I was going to my friend's house when suddenly I heard a crash sound coming from the end of the driveway and I droped my things and ran to see what was going on. but, when I got there, I saw people lying on the ground dead and it was the most saddest thing I have ever seen in my entire life but suddenly I heard a voice saying "Help us." Then I turned around and I saw Sonic lying on the ground wounded and I said to him "what happened to you?. It look like someone used a missile launcher, used Chaos Blast and used a mk rifle, but the main question is who did all this damage?" "that someone is me." said a familar voice. Then he started to walk up the road and he was holding the same items that I said before and he was about Sonic's height,  
weight, and age, but he was a different color than Sonic's and he had power skates on and he was wearing rings on his wrist and ankles and then I realized who it is and I said "It was Shadow who caused this damaged and he was the chaos energy in his body that he can use Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, and Chaos Blast." Then Sonic asked Shadow "why. Why did you do this." Shadow answered "Because, I want to kill you, your friend and I want the girl."  
"wait a min it, why do you want me for?" I asked him "Because, you know the location of the Chaos Emeralds."  
Shadow continued "and one by one I get stronger and I get a form and if I get all seven of them, I will be the most powerful hedgehog in the universe." Then I said "no way, I won't let you get those Chaos Emeralds and achevie that goal of yours." Then I ran to kick him in the face, then suddenly he grabbed the neck of my shirt I was wearing and then Sonic said "dude, in his nomal state he can grab things coming in front, back, left or right without looking." "well, this suck right now and you should of told me that a minute ago." I replied to Sonic and then Shadow said "You and your friend are never going to defeat me in this meaningless battle against me and if you do manage to do so, you will never take me down when I combine with Sonic and be the ultimate hedgehog in the universe." Then suddenly I looked to where his weak spot is and then I kick him in the face and I landed on my feet and I asked myself "how did I do that?" then Sonic replies "maybe it is the dna that Shadow gave you." Then I started to lose weight and I shrinked to 3'3'' and I said "oh shoot,"  
then Sonic told me "dude, you have to go to Tails' workshop in the wood and he will know how to fix the problem." Then Shadow said "well, I don't think so." So, he started to shoot at me and I kept dodging and I didn't get shot at once and I then started to run away from Shadow and then he said "you are not getting away." Then Sonic made Shadow trip and Sonic got up and he said to Shadow "You are not going after the kid and I'll stop you if I have to." Then Shadow replied to Sonic "well, as much as I love to do that but I get a hedgehog to catch." Then Shadow ran after me. Meanwhile I was still running and I was getting tired and I said "man, I wish I can go faster." Then suddenly I felt something in my shoes and I look down and my shoes changed into hover skates and I said "ok, Tails had got to see this, but first, how do I use them?" Then I remembered something and then it hit me "hey, these are just like real skate and if I do the move right, I might get the hang of it." So I tried it and it worked and I was skating like I do on my floor in my room and I got to Tails' workshop and I was at the door and I knocked on the door and Tails answered it and he said to me "hi, you must be the person I should see today, so what is the problem?" I replied "Shadow is coming to get me and I have gone through a transformation and I already am 3 feet, 3 inches and my shoes turned into Hover Skates and I might turn into Shadow and Sonic is trying to help to get away" Then my eyes turned red and Tails said in shock "wow, this is real stuff." "yeah. it is and I am dead if Shadow gets me." I answered. So Tails took me in and he looked at me so far and Tails replied "well, I don't think I have a anidote to help you and I think you can handle that."  
Then my nose felt weird and it was long and black. Then I said "well,  
can this day get any worst?" Then there was a knock on the door and Tails opened it and it was Sonic and he was exhausted and I ran and asked him "Sonic, what happened?" and he replied "well,  
I was running to get to you first and it was luck that you opened the door and I am happy for that." "well, you can come in."  
and Sonic came in the workshop and he sat with me and he asked me "what happened to your nose?" I replied "don't ask."  
Then there was another knock at the door and Tails said " I'll get it." "don't open that door Tails." I replied. Then Tails said "why not." Then I answered "well, Shadow might be out there and he wants me and the Chaos Emerald and I don't want to be a slave to want all the power that he is getting."  
Then Shadow said "open up Tails, I am here for the Chaos emerald and the kid." Then I replied "I told you, now what do we do?" Then Tails answered I have an Idea, come with me everyone."  
So we followed Tails and we stopped at a door and Sonic asked "Tails,  
why are we at a door." Tails replied "well, when I pull this lever the door with open but to a different place." Then I felt another feeling in my body and my skin color was black and red and I was a hedgehog and then Tails and Sonic looked behind and they looked at me and they were shock and the last thing that happened to me was the I had inhbitor rings on my wrists and on my ankles and I looked at myself and I was in shock and I said "oh no, I look like Shadow now, this is just great." Then Tails pulled the lever and the door opened and it was a huge lab and I said "wow Tails, you are amazing when it comes to building things." So we when into the lab. Meanwhile Shadow was growing inpasint and he kicked the door open and he said "what, they're gone! but how?"  
Then Shadow saw a door that was left open and he said "maybe they are going something to defeat me, I'll go see what they doing."  
So Shadow went downstairs. Meanwhile Tails,Sonic and I are in Tails'  
downstair room and Tails replied "ok, Shadow may not be able to track us from down here." Then I asked "um Tails, one question. Did you leave the door open?" Then Tails answered "yea, why?" Then suddenly I felt an energy level coming our way and I answered Tails "Tails, Shadow is coming and that was werid." Then Shadow came and said "now that you're all here, I can kill you with one blow." So Shadow started his attack suddenly I felt something in my body and I felt a powerful Chaos energy and then I sunddenly turn Super and I thought to myself "wait a min, I think I get it now, if Shadow can transfrom into Super Shadow with of without the Chaos Emeralds and fly then, maybe I can too.'' So I said to Tails and Sonic "grab my hands." So they did and I flew away and Shadow was surprised and he said "well,  
looks like the kid is learning to be the hero from Sonic and using her powers against me, when I find those emeralds she can die alond with her friends." So Shadow went off to find the Chaos Emeralds. Meanwhile with Sonic, Tails, and I we just landed on the ground and then Sonic asked me "dude, how did you learn to do that without the Chaos Emeralds and your powerlevel is very powerful." "well, I learned what Shadow did in some Youtube videos and Sonic x and then poof I turned into Super Shadow and maybe I can go higher as I go on this cool adventure." Then a light was shining behind Tails and he responded "guys, I think I found something." So we walked over to where Tails is and he started to move things then he realized it was one of the Chaos Emeralds Shadow was talking about and I said "wow, we found 1 emerald and now we need to find 6 more." "Yeah." Sonic replied. So we took the emerald and set off to find the other 6. Meanwhile Shadow was looking for one of the Chaos Emeralds then he and looked down and he saw us and he said "well, well, looks like I found one of the Emeralds and I think I'll steal it from them." So Shadow raced down the grass. Meanwhile me, Sonic and Tails were running to put the Chaos Emerald to a safe place then I stopped and the powerlevel was less powerful and then Sonic and Tails stopped and Sonic said "  
come on, dude." Then I said to Sonic and Tails " Hold on guy, a strong powerlevel is coming this way." Then I turned around and I was shocked at what I saw and It was Shadow and I yelled to Sonic and Tails " Run! Shadow is chasing us." and Sonic and Tails stared to run and Shadow said "you will never keep that emerald forever." and then he went faster and he was gaining on us and Tails, Sonic and I were still running and Tails asked me and Sonic "what are we gonna do? Shadow is gaining on us and then Sonic had an Idea "Tails, kid, Hang on to me tight."  
and we did and Sonic turned Super and he flew faster than Shadow and then Shadow said "you won't get away from me that easily."  
Then Shadow was running at full speed and I looked behind me and I Shadow and I yelled "Sonic, go faster Shadow is gaining on us from behind us!" Then Super Sonic looked and he saw Shadow at full speed and then Super Sonic said "well, it looks like I have to kick it up a notch. you too better hold on to me tighter cause we are gonna go faster than the speed of light." Then Super Sonic turned into Hyper Sonic and me and Tails were holding onto Hyper Sonic for our dear lives and I said in a yelling voice "Sonic!  
you are going super fast and I think we lost Shadow." Then Hyper Sonic looked behind and he saw that Shadow was gone and then Tails said to Hyper Sonic "Sonic, look out!" Then Hyper Sonic looked and he saw a tree and we slamed into it and it was painful and I said "Sonic, you should watch where your going next time."  
Tails agreed with me. Then suddenly I saw something glowing in the distinct. I walked over and I moved some leaves, then my eyes shot wide open in awe at what I saw. "Sonic, Tails, I found another Chaos Emerald." I shouted. Sonic and Tails ran towards me and looked into my had and they were happy as a baby. Sonic said "I can't believe that we have found another Chaos Emerald."


End file.
